marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Phil Coulson
|wiek = 51 lat |urodziny = 8 lipca 1964''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.01: „Pierwsze zadanie”'' |śmierć = 4 maja 2012 (później wskrzeszony) |przepustka = Poziom 8 (przed promocją na stanowisko dyrektora) |numer seryjny = SKJ 08U7342 |tytuł = Dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej) Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Oficer polowy (dawniej) |przynależność = T.A.R.C.Z.A. *Drużyna Coulsona ATCU (dawniej) |rodzina = Julie Coulson † (matka) Robert Coulson † (ojciec) |pseudo = Phil Coulson Phillip, Syn Coula Pablo Jiménez Charles Martin Robo-ręka Kowboj Lancelot |aktor = Clark Gregg |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |status = Żywy |seria = }} Phillip J. „Phil” Coulson to były dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Przed awansem na stanowisko kierownika był jednym z najlepszych agentów organizacji. Podczas wielu ważnych misji działał jako prawa ręka dawnego dyrektora - Nicka Fury'ego i znacznie przyczynił się do powstania grupy Avengers. Podczas nagłego ataku na Helikarier, który odbył się 4 maja 2012 roku, Coulson zginął z rąk Lokiego - asgardckiego boga podstępu. Jego śmierć posłużyła jako impuls, który zmotywował Avengersów do zjednoczenia drużyny i podjęcia walki z najeźdźcami Chitauri. Na rozkaz dyrektora Fury'ego, martwy Phil został przeniesiony do sekretnej placówki znanej jako „Domek dla gości”, gdzie został przywrócony do życia za pomocą skomplikowanych zabiegów opracowanych przez projekt T.A.H.I.T.I., którym miał wcześniej przewodzić. Aby utrzymać jego zdrowie psychiczne w normie, wszystkie wspomnienia z tych wydarzeń zostały usunięte z jego umysłu. Coulson wrócił do T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i objął stanowisko lidera nowej drużyny, która na celu miała badanie spraw niesklasyfikowanych jeszcze przez agencję. Podczas pełnienia służby i dowodzenia swoją ekipą, Phil odkrył szokujące fakty na temat swojej śmierci. W czasie insurekcji HYDRY, pomimo rozpadu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i zdrady członka zespołu, poprowadził agentów przeciwko siłom HYDRY, starając się powstrzymać byłego przyjaciela Johna Garretta. Drużyna odniosła zwycięstwo, wygrywając ostateczną bitwę, w której Phil pokonał Garretta. Po batalii Nick Fury awansował go na nowego dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y., nakazując mu odbudowanie organizacji od podstaw. Aby wykonać powierzone mu zadanie, Coulson pokierował pozostałościami T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i wygrał wiele walk przeciwko HYDRZE, co poskutkowało poważnym uszkodzeniem wrogiej agencji. Nawiązał również kontakt z siłami zbrojnymi USA poprzez generała Glenna Talbota. Jednakże stał się poszukiwanym zbiegiem, gdy inny odłam T.A.R.C.Z.Y., dowodzony przez Roberta Gonzalesa, zaatakował i przejął jego bazę operacyjną. W gronie zaledwie kilku lojalnych agentów, Phil rozpoczął walkę o odzyskanie agencji. W końcu zawarł umowę z Gonzalesem i wspólnie działali przeciwko HYDRZE, w organizacji zrzeszonej z dwóch frakcji, której prawowitym dyrektorem pozostał Coulson. Wkrótce pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie, Nieludzie kierowani przez Jiaying, matkę agentki Skye. W wynikającym konflikcie, zarówno T.A.R.C.Z.A. jak i Nieludzie ponieśli wielkie straty. Coulson zapłacił ogromną cenę za odniesione zwycięstwo, ponieważ jego lewa ręku musiała zostać odcięta. Ale nawet utrata kończyny nie zdołała powstrzymać go przed rozpoczęciem nowego projektu, który zapewniłby bezpieczeństwo ludzkości. Misja rekrutacji Nieludzi do drużyny stała się trudniejsza, gdy nowa organizacja, prowadzona przez Rosalind Price, zaczęła rozprawiać się z zagrożeniem ze strony nowych Nieludzi. Wkrótce Coulson zaangażował się w związek z Rosalind i musiał stawić czoła Grantowi Wardowi i HYDRZE oraz Lashowi i Nieludziom. Kiedy Ward zabił ukochaną Phila, dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y. postanowił raz na zawsze się go pozbyć i pomścić śmierć Price. Ostatecznie Coulson zabił go, znajdując się na obcej planecie Maveth. Gdy Coulson wdał się w konflikt z ostatnim znanym mu liderem HYDRY, Gideonem Malickiem, wraz ze swoją ekipą odkrył, że starożytny Nieczłowiek, znany jako Hive, powrócił na Ziemię po tysiącach lat wygnania i przejął ciało martwego Warda. Jednocześnie Phil próbował współpracować z generałem Talbotem, nowym szefem ATCU, aby przekonać społeczeństwo, że Nieludzie nie szukają sporu z ludźmi. Po śmierci Malicka, Coulson z poczucia winy za umożliwienie Hive'owi powrotu na planetę, skupił wszystkie swoje starania, żeby zapobiec zrealizowaniu jego planu przekształcenia wszystkich mieszkańców Ziemi w jego pobratymców. Ostatecznie, agent Lincoln Campbell poświęcił się, żeby ocalić ludzkość przed Hive'em, a gdy w świetle protokołu z Sokovii ponownie zalegalizowano T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., Phil musiał odstąpić pozycji lidera organizacji, jako że świat nie wiedział o jego zmartwychwstaniu. Wspólnie z Mackiem został przydzielony do zadania wytropienia i schwytania byłej agentki Daisy Johnson, która stała się samozwańczym mścicielem znanym jako Quake. Biografia Wczesne życie Syn Roberta i Julie Coulson, Phil urodził się w Manitowoc w WisconsinAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.13: „Jedno z nas” 8 lipca 1964 roku. Jako jedynak, chciał mieć rodzeństwo, dlatego idealizował sposób w jaki mogłaby wyglądać jego relacja z młodszym bratem.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.06: „Podzielony dom” Coulson dorastał jako wielki fan Kapitana Ameryki - przez ponad dwa lata zbierał stare karty kolekcjonerskie ze swoim ulubionym amerykańskim superbohaterem. Grał w baseball w Małej Lidze, uzyskując średnią uderzeń ponad 400.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.22: „S.O.S.: część 2” Jego ojciec wprowadził go w świat samochodów i majsterkowania, a razem często pracowali nad czerwoną Corvettą, którą Phil zachował do dziś.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.14: „Miłość w czasach HYDRY” Coulson stracił ojca, będąc w bardzo młodym wieku, a matka zmarła jakiś czas później.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.11: „Magiczne miejsce” Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej''Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.18: „Boża opatrzność”, podczas gdy był w college'u, gdzie studiował historię i uczył się o tym, jak T.A.R.C.Z.A. kształtowała dawne i obecne czasyAgenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 3.08: „Wiele głów, jedna historia”, Phil został zwerbowany do Akademii Operacyjnej T.A.R.C.Z.Y.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.04: „Twarzą w twarz z wrogiem”. Wyszkolono go na agenta specjalnego, a jego oficerem prowadzącym był Nick Fury wraz z Johnem Garrettem.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.17: „Zwrot”'' Pierwsze zadania Pierwsze zadanie Coulsona odbyło się wspólnie z Melindą May. Agenci zostali wysłani na misję odzyskiwawczą do kawiarni w Sausalito, jednak dowódca wysłał ich bez planu odwrotu, dlatego May została zmuszona do spędzenia pięciu godzin w zatoce, dopóki Coulson jej nie wyłowił. Z biegiem lat, Coulson i May rozwinęli swoją znajomość w przyjaźń. Oboje często rozmawiali o tym, że sami chcieliby wybierać swoje cele i podejmować decyzje. W 2002 roku Coulson został wysłany do Cusco w Peru. W trakcie misji poznał i zaprzyjaźnił się z Camillą Reyes, oficerką peruwiańskiej milicji. Oboje wiele razy dali do zrozumienia, że w przeszłości prawdopodobnie byli w związku.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 2.02: „Obiekt 0-8-4” Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. Wkrótce. Śmierć Wkrótce. Powrót Wkrótce. Procedura Wkrótce. Odzyskiwanie sił Wkrótce. Nowa drużyna Wkrótce. Pierwsza misja Wkrótce. Nowe akcje Wkrótce. Tajemnica Skye Wkrótce. Magiczne miejsce Wkrótce. Ujawniona prawda Wkrótce. Historia Skye Wkrótce. Tajemnicza broń Wkrótce. Poszukiwanie Jasnowidza Wkrótce. Cybertek Wkrótce. Domek dla gości Wkrótce. Współpraca z Lady Sif Wkrótce. Pościg za Deathlokiem Wkrótce. Insurekcja HYDRY Wkrótce. Bitwa w Węźle Wkrótce. Próba przetrwania Wkrótce. Wiolonczelistka Wkrótce. Obronna tarcza Wkrótce. Polowanie na Garretta Wkrótce. Bitwa w Cyberteku Wkrótce. Dyrektor Coulson Wkrótce. Nowy początek Wkrótce. Odbudowa agencji Wkrótce. Śledzenie Creela Wkrótce. Wyścig z czasem Wkrótce. Poszukiwania Słów Stworzenia Wkrótce. Poszukiwania ojca Skye Wkrótce. Oczyszczanie reputacji T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Rozwiązanie tajemnicy Wkrótce. Polowanie na Warda Wkrótce. Poszukiwania Miasta Kree Wkrótce. Wyścig do Miasta Wkrótce. Powstrzymanie HYDRY Wkrótce. Obowiązki dyrektora Wkrótce. Obcy Wkrótce. Mściwy ojciec Wkrótce. Trudne wybory Wkrótce. Wojna domowa T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Oblężenie Wkrótce. Wsparcie Wkrótce. Odnalezienie Warda Wkrótce. Stara ekipa ponownie w akcji Wkrótce. Wezwanie Avengersów Wkrótce. Wojna przeciwko Nieludziom Wkrótce. Zjednoczenie T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Wkrótce. Nowe zagrożenie Wkrótce. Otwarta wojna Wkrótce. Potyczka z Calvinem Zabo Wkrótce. Przejęcie Iliady Wkrótce. Nowe plany Wkrótce. Nowa organizacja Wkrótce. Ratunek Simmons Wkrótce. Kompromis Wkrótce. Współpraca z ATCU Wkrótce. Podzielna uwaga Wkrótce. Wizyta w placówce ATCU Wkrótce. Podróż w Zefirze Pierwszym Wkrótce. Konfrontacja z Lashem Wkrótce. Operacja Reflektor Wkrótce. Powiązania Wkrótce. Strata Wkrótce. Zemsta Wkrótce. Maveth Wkrótce. Polowanie na Malicka Wkrótce. Współpraca z nowym szefem ATCU Wkrótce. Misja w Rosji Wkrótce. Osobowość Agent Coulson posiada wiele różnych aspektów osobowości. Często jest poważny i stanowczy, a nawet groźny i surowy, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja, co szczególnie widoczne jest podczas walki z HYDRĄ. Jest praktyczny, ze spokojem staje w obliczu ciężkiej prawdy dotyczącej projektu T.A.H.I.T.I.. Stawia dobro innych nad swoje własne potrzeby, co okazał, gdy zdecydował, że będzie trzymał informację o jego istnieniu z daleka od ukochanej Audrey Nathan, aby wyleczyć ją ze smutku po jego śmierci.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. 1.19: „Jedyne światło w ciemności” Dla większego dobra, Coulson jest w stanie poddać się ogromnym cierpieniom, takim jak efekty wywołane przez maszynę fal mózgowych theta, której używał, aby odzyskać ze swojego umysłu potrzebne dane. Phil ma także humorystyczną stronę swojego charakteru, którą często pokazuje w postaci sarkastycznych lub błyskotliwych uwag i komentarzy, zwłaszcza, gdy przebywa w towarzystwie osób, którym w pełni ufa, takim jak Melinda May. Potrafi być beztroski, kiedy jest już po służbie, a po udanych misjach zazwyczaj świętuje ze swoją ekipą, chociaż nawet podczas zabawy zachowuje ostrożność i jest czujny oraz gotowy do nagłego działania. Jest opiekuńczy, traktuje swoją drużynę jak rodzinę i chroni ją za wszelką cenę. Mimo że złe wieści zawsze prezentuje w sposób delikatny, wie kiedy konieczne jest przedstawienie ich dosadnie. Coulson dysponuje również świetnymi zdolnościami interpersonalnymi, dzięki którym był w stanie zwerbować i przekształcić Skye z „haktywistki”, będącej przeciwniczką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. w lojalną agentkę polową, a także zdołał uspokoić Micheala Petersona, który po zażyciu serum Stonogi stał się niestabilny emocjonalnie. Umiejętności Moce * Zwiększona siła - Wkrótce. Zdolności * Umiejętności bojowe - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie - Wkrótce. * Szpiegostwo - Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności taktyczne - Wkrótce. * Umiejętności śledcze - Wkrótce. Wyposażenie Wkrótce. Hobby Wkrótce. Relacje Wkrótce. Występy Występy Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 1 * „Pierwsze zadanie” (debiut) * „Obiekt 0-8-4” * „Cenny nabytek” * „Oko szpiega” * „Dziewczyna w kwiecistej sukience” * „Nieznany wirus” * „Centrala” * „Studnia” * „Naprawy” * „Most” * „Magiczne miejsce” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „Nasiona” * „Tory” * „T.A.H.I.T.I.” * „Przytakiwacze” * „Koniec początku” * „Zwrot” * „Boża opatrzność” * „Jedyne światło w ciemności” * „Nic osobistego” * „Zbieranina” * „Początek końca” Sezon 2 * „Cienie” * „Nadmiar obowiązków” * „Nawiązywanie przyjaźni i wpływanie na ludzi” * „Twarzą w twarz z wrogiem” * „Wrogie terytorium” * „Podzielony dom” * „Pismo na ścianie” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „Skrywane sprawy” * „Dla tego, który tu wchodzi” * „Co się z nimi stanie” * „Wstrząsy wtórne” * „Kim naprawdę jesteś” * „Jedno z nas” * „Miłość w czasach HYDRY” * „Zamknięte drzwi” * „Życie po życiu” * „Melinda” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „Wrogi przyjaciel mojego wroga” * „Parszywa szóstka” * „Blizny” (obecnie i w retrospekcji) * „S.O.S.: część 1” * „S.O.S.: część 2” Sezon 3 * „Prawa natury” * „Cel w maszynie” * „Poszukiwany (Nie)człowiek” * „Diabły, które znasz” * „4 722 godziny” (na ekranie telefonu) * „Ukryty pośród nas...” * „Teoria chaosu” (obecnie i głos w retrospekcji) * „Wiele głów, jedna historia” * „Zamknięcie” * „Śmierć” * „Odbicie się od dna” * „Zdrajca” * „Złośliwa riposta” * „Terroryści” * „Czasoprzestrzeń” * „Raj utracony” * „Drużyna” * „Osobliwość” * „Nieudane eksperymenty” * „Emancypacja” * „Wybaczenie” * „Ascendencja” Sezon 4 * „The Ghost” * „Meet the New Boss” * „Uprising” Komiksy * „Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase” Ciekawostki * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Coulson został wprowadzony do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics.[http://marvel.com/news/comics/2014/7/27/22976/sdcc_2014_shield. ''S.H.I.E.L.D. #1 coming in December]'' Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Cyborgi Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Przywódcy T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Konsultanci Jednostki do Walki z Zaawansowanymi Zagrożeniami Kategoria:Użytkownicy GH.325 Kategoria:Poziom 8 Kategoria:Wskrzeszone postacie